1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical access assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical access assembly including a seal assembly with seal components adapted for relative rotational movement to assist in establishing a seal about a surgical object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures including endoscopic, arthroscopic, and laparoscopic procedures permit surgery to be performed on organs, tissues, and vessels far removed from an opening within the tissue. These procedures generally require that any instrumentation inserted into the body be sealed, e.g., provisions may be made to ensure that gases and/or liquids do not enter or exit the body through the incision as, for example, in surgical procedures utilizing insufflating or irrigating fluids. These procedures typically employ surgical instruments which are introduced into the body through a cannula. The cannula has a seal associated therewith. The seal is intended to form a substantially fluid tight seal about the instrument to preserve the integrity of the established surgical site.
Seals may be limited by their ability to sustain a seal when a smaller surgical instrument is moved off-axis relative to a central axis of the cannula. Seals may also be limited by their ability to sustain their integrity when the surgical instrument is angulated. Such extreme ranges of motion of smaller diameter surgical instruments within the cannula can create a “cat eye” or crescent shaped gap in the seal that can result in a loss of seal integrity. This difficulty in maintaining seal integrity is increased when sutures are also present alongside of the surgical instrument. Additional problems include the flexibility of the seal in maintaining its integrity when both small diameter and large diameter surgical instruments are used.